Les bonnes choses se produisent quand vous y attendez le moins
by Ausllyfan17
Summary: Il est en français maintenant.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. d'Austin

* Flashback *

"Donc, je peux entendre la nouvelle chanson," a demandé à M. Dawson. Je me raidis et j'ai vu look Ally au sol, puis à son père. "Euh ... ouais ça s'appelle, Sparks Fly», dit-elle. Dieu merci, elle est venue avec une si rapide.

* Fin Flashback *

"Merde Sainte! Comment avez-vous pensez que si vite," j'ai demandé à Ally après son père nous a quittés. Elle haussa les épaules puis il dit: «Je ne sais pas. C'est juste venu à moi, comme je savais que je devais faire." Je la regardai avec étonnement: «Wow. Juste wow." Elle rit et dit gravement: «Vous n'êtes pas se laisser distraire par ma présence ne sont pas vous." Je ne dis rien, mais alors parlé: «Oui. Mais je suis arrivé à obtenir quelque chose à er l'épicerie." Elle hocha la tête: "Bien sûr."

P.O.V. d'Ally

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et une voix familière dit, "

* Flashback: Il ya un mois *"Hé. "Hé, je ne pense pas que yo" j'ai rompu milieu d'une phrase et j'ai dû faire face Dakota. "Dakota, que faites-vous ici," j'ai demandé. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un idiot, "Que fais-je ici? Ally, je suis venu pour se venger de Dallas depuis vous le savez bien. Donc, fondamentalement, je suis lui et j'espère qu'il ne me blesse pas pour avoir blessé son ex petite amie. " Je me suis rapidement inscrit ce qu'elle voulait dire et a couru pour ma vie, mais de toute façon Dakota rattrapé pour moi. "Ally Pensez-vous vraiment que vous alliez courir sur moi? Moi, celui qui a pratiquement STOLE Dallas de vous,» dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai pensé à un retour intelligent et quand j'ai fait mes paroles est venu rapidement et fait son confus, «Je ne pensais pas vraiment que je pouvais à vous lancer. J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous perdre et puis me rends compte que je ne peux pas me débarrasser de vous. " Elle secoua la tête, mais récupéré assez rapidement, "Wow, vous êtes vraiment stupide Allyson Dawson essayer de me confondre, mais il ne va pas au travail;. Je suis plus intelligent que je me présente." Oh merde, je suis foutu, ou suis-je? Tout d'un coup je vois Austin à venir et j'ai crié après lui, "AUSTIN!" Ceci lui a fait arrêter et demander, «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dakota, je pensais que vous étiez en prison avec Dallas." Elle secoua la tête, «Oh mon dieu non. Mais Austy, être une poupée et de s'en aller." Cela m'a énervé encore plus que moi, "Tu ne fricking appeler mon copain Austy Il ne vous sortait plus;! Vous êtes quelques-unes de salope fricking qui mérite de pourrir en enfer!" Je ne pense pas Austin ni Dakota m'ont vu craque si mal que ça avant, mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus, je n'allais pas prendre plus merde de n'importe qui! «Bien, bien, bien, little miss parfaite est finalement sorti sa coquille," Dakota dit sarcastiquement. Je commençais à trembler, j'ai donc pris quelques respire profondément avant de dire bien fait crier;! "Ne vous sous-estimez feuilletant les choses que je retournement ne vous êtes UNE BLONDE stupide * OMS montre comment LOI SUR LES FILLES LES PLUS BLONDE ET COMMENT ILS NE PEUT PAS faire chier dans la vie! " (Note de l'auteur: Je me suis insulté et je suis désolé si j'ai insulté d'autres blondes.) Hurt et la propagation de la colère sur son visage et je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, mais elle a fait. «Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui vous faites affaire avec l'entreprise,» at-elle crié à moi. J'ai sniffé et changé de sujet, "riight! Et laissez-moi deviner Dallas n'est pas le seul à venir avec l'idée de tuer Austin y était." Elle hocha la tête et roula des yeux, "Vous avez ce droit. C'est tout mon idée, je vous veux" at-elle souligné à Austin. "Morts!" J'ai hurlé tout en obtenant en face de Austin, "Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez le tuer, mais si vous voulez le tuer vous allez avoir pour me passer." Impressionner, je n'ai aucune idée d'où cela vient, mais il fait Austin confondre donc il a demandé poliment, "Ally, que fais-tu?" Je me retournai et le regardai. Enfin, je soupira et dit, "Elle n'oserait pas tuer une femme enceinte."

"Trish, je dois vous dire quelque chose», dis-je. Trish me regardait avec de grands yeux comme si elle savait ce que j'allais dire, "Tu es enceinte!" Je toussais, "Whaaa? Moi, Prego? Noooo." Elle m'a regardé avec un regard sur son visage, "Ally, je te connais depuis un certain temps et je peux dire quand vous mentez." J'ai soupiré parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas mentir à Trish alors je lui ai dit: «Oui Trish Je pense que je suis enceinte. Austin et j'ai eu des relations sexuelles il ya un mois et mon menstruel" j'ai rompu depuis elle me lança un regard qui disait: «Qu'est-ce? "Ma période était en retard et puis j'ai pensé peut-être à cause du stress, mais il n'a toujours pas venir." Trish m'a regardé puis m'a embrassée, «Eh bien bravo fille, mais juste pour être certain que je travaille dans une pharmacie et j'ai ramassé un test de grossesse." J'ai regardé le test puis elle, "Pourquoi voudriez-vous avoir un test de grossesse pour?" Elle ne dit rien alors dit: «Quand Dez sortir de l'hôpital, il en fait se souvenait de moi et nous, nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. Je pensais que j'étais enceinte alors j'ai acheté deux tests juste pour être sûr, mais ensuite ma période venu." J'ai hoché la tête, "Merci Trish." J'ai fait le test dans la salle de bain et pas plus de * 5 minutes plus tard, je suis sorti avec un test positif dans ma main.

* Fin Flashback *

P.O.V. d'Austin

«Elle n'oserait pas tuer une femme enceinte", c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu de Ally. Je la regardais et j'ai demandé: "Y-vous êtes enceinte?" Elle hocha la tête: «Oui Austin je suis enceinte. Après avoir eu des rapports sexuels, mon cycle menstruel n'est pas venu et je remercie Dieu Trish était avec moi parce qu'elle avait un test sur elle. Alors j'ai fait le test dans la salle de bains et du bien." Je la regardai: «Eh bien? Êtes-vous?" Elle hocha la tête et m'a montré le test, "Oui Austin Je suis enceinte d'un mois." J'étais sans voix et finalement dit, "Merde connerie.! Je vais être père!" Elle hocha la tête, mais alors commencé à pleurer. "Ally, ce qui ne va pas? N'êtes-vous pas heureux que nous allons être parents», je lui ai demandé. "Oui Austin Je suis heureux, mais mon père ne sait pas que je suis enceinte. Je ne lui ai pas dit, et quand je fais bien, je ne veux pas de lui dire," dit-elle en secouant. J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle, mais elle a haussé les épaules et a couru dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle est revenue et a dit Dakota dans une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant, "Get. Out. Bien. My. Store. Ou je vais vous faire sortir." Dakota n'avait pas de doutes et a couru sans regarder en arrière de nous. «D'accord, nous devons dire à ton père bientôt", dis-je. Elle la regarda avec un regard terrifié, "Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. S'il découvrait, je serai renié de la maison plus vite que vous pouvez dire, oups." "Ouais, je sais, mais il a besoin de savoir», dis-je. Elle hocha simplement la tête, «Oui, je sais, c'est mon père et il mérite de savoir." «Je dois savoir ce que," a demandé à M. Dawson

* * *

*** J'ai idée noo si cela prend autant de temps pour voir si vous êtes enceinte, mais oh bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. d'Ally

«Je dois savoir ce que," a demandé à mon père. J'ai regardé Austin, mais il ne voulait pas attirer mon attention si je faisais face à mon père et lui ai dit: «Papa, je suis enceinte." J'ai attendu sa réponse et puis il a finalement détendu et demandé: «Je suis content. Mais qui est le père?" Je fixai Austin et il a parlé haut, «Je suis monsieur." Mon père m'a regardé et puis à Austin et de retour à moi. "Combien de mois avez-vous," il m'a demandé soupçonneux. J'ai avalé puis il dit, "Un mois." Il regarda à nouveau Austin, l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui étouffer tout être humain. Puis il est devenu sérieux, "Ally, maintenant vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit si vous êtes tombée enceinte, ce qui arriverait à vous." J'ai hoché la tête: «Oui, papa, je vais remballer dès maintenant et trouver un nouvel endroit pour rester." Mon père m'a arrêté et a demandé, "Ally? Où allez-vous?" "Pour emballer mes affaires vers le haut," dis-je avec un regard confus sur mon visage. Mon père se mit à rire puis il dit: «Non ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne suis pas vous renier." Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux: «Êtes-vous sérieux? Mais vous avez dit" Il me coupa en disant: «Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais ce que cela voulait dire que si Dallas garçon s'est Vous êtes enceinte alors que vous serais renié, mais depuis sa Austin, je suis heureux. " Avant que je pourrais même obtenir un merci, je courus vers la salle de bain pour vomir.

P.O.V. d'Austin

"Vous n'êtes pas renié", M. Dawson a déclaré à Ally. Oh mi dieu, c'est un miracle paniquer alors j'ai décidé de lui dire quelque chose: «Merci M. Dawson." Il secoua la tête, "S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Lester. Après tout, vous faites partie de la famille maintenant, et depuis que vous deux ont été des partenaires." Mon action immédiate a été de seulement faible, mais étonnamment, j'ai tenu il, mais plutôt j'ai joué cool, «Merci monsieur, je veux dire Lester qui signifie beaucoup pour moi." Lorsque Ally est revenue nous lui avons dit les nouvelles. Elle sourit mais ne dit rien. "Ally? Êtes-vous d'accord," a demandé à moi et Lester. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle essayait d'effacer puis elle a finalement dit: «Oui, je veux juste quelques * cornichons et les bananes." Lester ri et j'ai eu un regard de confusion sur mon visage et je lui ai demandé: «Pourquoi riez-vous?" Lester m'a regardé et m'a dit: «Parce que quand une femme est enceinte, ils ont fringales étranges." J'ai ri avec Lester cette fois et dit, "Ally Désolé, mais c'est drôle et étrange." Elle m'a claqué et a donné son père un regard mauvais, "Vous deux, essayer d'être enceinte pendant 9 mois et me dire comment vous l'aimez!" Moi et Lester immédiatement cessé de rire: «Désolé Alls, nous pensons que votre banane et cornichon désir est bizarre." Elle ne leva les yeux, "Peu importe. Je vais voir si nous avons des cornichons." Nous avons regardé son congé et j'ai regardé Lester, "Merde Sainte. Que je vais avoir à traiter avec ce pendant 8 mois?" Lester se mit à rire, "Austin, mon garçon. Ce n'est que le début, plus de torture est encore à venir." Great tout simplement génial ce que je voulais un cornichon mangeur de banane qui pourrait me tuer!

* * *

**Plus à venir**


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V. d'Ally

*** Flashback: 3 ans auparavant (désolé pour le temps, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose.)**

J'ai senti cette douleur dans mon estomac et plié en deux de douleur en criant, "Austin! Viens ici maintenant!" Il est venu en courant vers moi avec une expression de terreur sur son visage, "Ally, c'est quoi?" "Je pense que j'ai perdu les eaux," je l'ai dit tout à coup. Austin a été silencieux alors entré en action: «Bon, nous allons avoir besoin de vous rendre à l'hôpital comme maintenant!" J'ai hoché la tête parce que si j'ai essayé d'ouvrir ma bouche pour parler, il finirait mal. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital Austin n'a même pas pris la peine de signer en; au contraire, il est allé à travers les portes et comme un idiot mais mignon at-il dit, "Ma petite amie est en travail Aidez-nous!" Personne ne répondit alors il a commencé à crier à la place, "Damn it! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière retournement dès maintenant! Si vous voulez voir ma copine pour donner naissance au milieu de cette salle de réception retournement, bien pour moi!" Zut, je n'avais jamais vu Austin tellement fou avant, mais qui ne fonctionne même pas le temps pour ma voix à briller: «Voulez-vous descendez vos fesses paresseux et TROUVER UN PUTAIN MÉDECINE! Je vais être DONNER NAISSANCE TOUT SE" Je n'ai pas pu terminer en raison du fait que j'ai doublé encore. Enfin, une infirmière qui je suppose m'ont entendu crier est venu et a dit Austin à suivre ou à quelque chose.

P.O.V. d'Austin

Allez bien pourquoi est-il quand une femme hurle gens écoutent, mais quand nous les hommes veulent quelque chose, il ne se passe! Enfin, une infirmière est venue vers moi et m'a dit: «Monsieur, copiez le fauteuil roulant et volant de votre petite amie à la partie principale de l'hôpital." Alors, je fis Ally là-bas et ils nous ont donné un lit vite, alors je l'ai pris et l'ai mis doucement. "Alls, tout va bien se passer:« Je lui ai dit doucement. Elle hocha la tête et sourit: «Je l'espère." Dès que le médecin est venu, Ally a eu une autre explosion de douleur et dit à l'infirmière pour obtenir quelque chose. «Jeune homme, est-ce votre petite amie ou un ami," il m'a demandé. "Elle est mon amie," répondis-je. Il hocha la tête et dit: «Eh bien, elle est prête à livrer." Je le regardai alors dit: «Que voulez-vous dire? Etes-vous sûr, elle n'est pas due pour une semaine!" Le médecin hocha la tête: «Oui, elle est prête. Oui, il est prématuré, mais la plupart des bébés n'ont pas quelque chose de mal avec eux, sauf le TDAH ou ADD." "Quoi qu'il arrive je vais aimer ce bébé," j'ai dit. "AVOIR. MON. Bébé. SUR," nous avons entendu crier Ally avec la colère et la frustration dans sa voix. L'infirmière est revenue avec une couverture et ciseaux; leur donnait chez le médecin et est allé par Ally.

P.O.V. d'Ally

«D'accord, lorsque le médecin vous dit de pousser, vous allez pousser", l'infirmière m'a dit. J'ai hoché la tête et quand j'ai regardé pour l'infirmière à nouveau le médecin était à côté de moi. «Êtes-vous prêt manquer», demanda le docteur. J'ai hoché la tête, «Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît finir avec ça?" Le docteur savait que j'étais dans la douleur si nous sommes allés à l'infirmière qui en quelque sorte était en face de moi et m'a dit de pousser. Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai poussé ou combien de temps il était, mais quand je me suis fait l'infirmière est venue vers moi avec mon bébé dans ses bras. "C'est un garçon", l'infirmière m'a dit.

*** Fin Flashback ***

"Oh mi dieu, c'est incroyable. * Harry s'éloigner de la trompette," j'ai dit à mon fils. "Awe, hun laisser Harry s'amuser», a déclaré Austin. J'ai soupiré et obligé: «Très bien. Juste faire attention!" J'ai vu Harry aller jouer avec chaque instrument en vue. "Notre petit garçon va être une rock star," Austin est venu vers moi et m'a dit. J'ai hoché la tête, "Ouais Espérons juste qu'il a obtenu ma chanson compétences rédactionnelles et votre chant." Il rit puis est devenu sérieux, "Alls nous avons été ensemble pendant combien de temps? 3 ans, j'ai pense que nous devrions penser à faire notre relation plus sérieuse." Je ne comprenais pas au début, «Que voulez-vous dire?" Il secoua la tête et se mit un genou à terre en me faisant haleter, "Allyson Dawson, veux-tu m'épouser?"

* * *

**S'il vous plaît commentaire et favori, merci. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V. d'Austin

Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai demandé à Ally, «Veux-tu m'épouser?" Elle était sans voix alors demandé: «Avez-vous obtenu la permission de mon père?" Ce fut à mon tour d'être sans voix, mais je pensais dans mon esprit: «Merde! Mais j'ai arrêté de parler à moi-même et dit Ally, "Euh ..." "Austin, vous n'avez pas demander à mon père pour sa autorisation, vraiment", at-elle demandé. "Er. Pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas vraiment que je devais demander Lester sa bénédiction", j'ai admis sonne vraiment stupide. Elle secoua la tête et dit: «Oui Austin, vous êtes censé recevoir sa bénédiction!" Je frappais ma tête avec ma main et dit: «Merde! J'aurais dû obtenir ça!" Elle tapota le dos rassurant: «Oh hun ne vous inquiétez pas si cela aide mon père est à l'arrière;. Vous pouvez y retourner et de lui parler si vous voulez." J'ai hoché la tête: «Merci. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance." Je me dirigeai vers la chambre arrière quand j'ai entendu crier Ally, "Bonne chance!"

P.O.V. d'Ally

Quand j'ai vu Austin aller en arrière pour parler à mon père, j'ai sorti mon téléphone portable et j'ai appelé Trish,

**"Trish?"**

_"Quoi de neuf Alls?"_

**«Austin m'a demandé de l'épouser, mais il parle à mon père."**

_"Et alors?"_

**"Trish je pourrais être enceinte."**

_"Attendre quoi?"_

**"Ouais, je pourrais être Prego à nouveau."**

_«Ne sait Austin?"_

**«Non, je m'apprêtais à lui dire mais"**

_"Ally! Vous devez le lui dire!"_

**«Voulez-vous me laisser finir?"**

_"Désolé, Alls."_

**"Merci bien, mais je ne pense pas que je suis enceinte. Mais si je suis ce que suis-je supposé dire?"**

_«Dites-lui la vérité, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous pourriez ne pas être?"_

**«Je ne sais pas, j'ai des crampes donc je ne sais pas. Et devrais-je dire, 'ô par le manière Austin, je pourrais être enceinte?"**

"Vous êtes quoi," j'ai entendu Austin demander.

**"Um. Trish, je dois vous rappeler."**

_"Ooh, bébé papa là-bas?"_

**"Tais-toi."**

"_Bien Alls de chance»._

**"Merci."**

Après avoir raccroché avec Trish j'ai fait face à Austin et dit: «Oui Austin, mais je ne pense pas que je suis parce que je n'ai grands crampes." J'ai traîné hors tension, puis parce que j'ai vu Austin tomber à l'automne et dire: «Mais comment? Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un moment." J'ai hoché la tête, "Austin comme je l'ai dit, c'est probablement des crampes et cela signifie que ma période est à venir." Son visage se détendit et il se leva en disant: «Bon, et aussi Ally, votre père m'a donné sa bénédiction." Je criai de joie et demanda: «Qu'avez-vous dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" Il soupira, "Ally, calmez-vous! Mais j'ai demandé,« Lester, je peux marier Ally? Je l'aime tellement et je serai en mesure de prendre soin d'elle. " Il dit: «Oui Austin, je vous donne ma bénédiction vous serez un grand mari et un excellent fils-frère.». C'est tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. " Je criai encore: «Oh mi dieu! C'est incroyable!" Il m'a étreint et lui dit: «Calmez-vous." J'ai pris quelques respire profondément et quand j'ai enfin réussi mon souffle, Austin obtenu un genou à terre et lui ai demandé: «Alors, Allyson Marie Dawson, veux-tu m'épouser?" «Oui», dis-je en ma voix monta 3 octaves. Il me serra de nouveau et quand il me déposa at-il dit, "Merde Sainte Alls, nous avons besoin de planifier le mariage!" Je le regardai et ma seule réponse a été: "Merde. Er..."

* * *

**terminé, revior merci! **


	5. Chapter 5

Le P.O.V d'Austin.

'Ans Dez!'

**'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a copain ?'**

'J'ai demandé à Ally de se marier avec moi.'

**'Allié ? La fille qui était avec vous à l'hôpital ?'**

'Oui Dez, vous ne vous souvenez pas vraiment d'elle ?'

**'Non pas vraiment.'**

'Oh bien peut-être vous irez faire bientôt. Mais anyas j'ai voulu vous poser une question.'

**'Pour sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'**

'Voulez-vous être le garçon d'honneur ?'

**'Le garçon d'honneur ?'**

'Vraiment celui qui dit un discours à la réception.'

**'Oh. Parle-je des jeunes mariés ?'**

'Oui.'

**'Oh mon, je vais vraiment devoir me souvenir d'elle maintenant.'**

'Yeh mais moi et Trish vous aidera.'

**'Ouais, bien Trish m'aide maintenant.'**

'Bon! Donc serez-vous mon garçon d'honneur ?'

**'Évidemment! Mais quand est le mariage ?'**

'Um. Nous n'avons pas exactement mis de date encore.'

**'Sérieusement ? Hou la, vous devez mettre celui bientôt.'**

'Yeh je sais. Je crois qu'elle veut un mariage d'été, mais moi dunno.'

**'Bien comme j'ai dit que vous avez besoin d'une date bientôt, mais moi gotta vont. Je vous parlerai plus tard.'**

'Bien et les remerciements.'

Bien j'ai reçu le garçon d'honneur maintenant une chanson pour la réception, voyons. 'Austin', j'ai entendu Ally me demander. 'Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il y a,' j'ai dit. 'Vous a faits trouve une chanson pour la réception,' a-t-elle répondu. J'ai hésité alors a dit, 'Vraiment. On l'appelle Ce qui Vous rend Beaux.' 'Peut bien je l'entendre,' a-t-elle demandé poliment. Je suis allé au piano et ai tapoté le banc, 'Avancez je ne mords pas.' Aussitôt qu'elle s'est assise j'ai commencé à jouer l'intro et ensuite j'ai chanté.

_«Vous êtes l'insécurité, ne savent pas quoi faire,_

_Vous n'êtes tourné les têtes quand vous marchez à travers la porte._

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de maquillage - pour couvrir_

_Être la façon dont vous êtes assez_

_Tout le monde dans la pièce peut le voir,_

_Tout le monde sauf toi._

_Bébé d'allumer mon monde comme personne d'autre._

_La façon dont vous retournez vos cheveux sont m'envahit_

_La façon dont vous souriez à la terre, il n'est pas difficile de dire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Oh oh._

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Si seulement vous avez vu ce que j'ai pu voir_

_Vous comprendriez pourquoi je te veux si désespérément_

_En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas croire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Oh oh_

_C'est ce qui vous rend belle!_

_Alors venez! Vous avez tort!_

_Pour prouver que j'ai raison je l'ai mis dans une chanson,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es timide_

_Et se détournent quand je regarde dans tes yeux yeux yeux_

_Tout le monde dans la pièce peut le voir_

_Tout le monde sauf toi._

_Bébé d'allumer mon monde comme personne d'autre_

_La façon dont vous retournez vos cheveux sont m'envahit_

_La façon dont vous souriez à la terre, il n'est pas difficile de dire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Si seulement vous avez vu ce que je vois_

_Vous comprendrez pourquoi je te veux si désespérément_

_En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas croire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Oh oh_

_C'est ce qui vous rend belle!_

_Na na na na na na na na naaaa,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na na na naaaa,_

_Na na na na na na._

_Bébé d'allumer mon monde comme personne d'autre_

_La façon dont vous retournez vos cheveux sont m'envahit_

_Mais quand vous souriez à la terre, il n'est pas difficile de dire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Bébé d'allumer mon monde comme personne d'autre_

_La façon dont vous retournez vos cheveux sont m'envahit_

_Mais quand vous souriez à la terre, il n'est pas difficile de dire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Aucune Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Si seulement vous avez vu ce que je vois_

_Vous comprendrez pourquoi je te veux si désespérément_

_En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas croire_

_Vous ne savez pas_

_Aucune Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Aucune Oh oh_

_Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes belle!_

_Aucune Oh oh  
_

_C'est ce qui vous rend belle! "_

* * *

Quand j'ai arrêté de jouer, j'ai vu Ally avec une serviette et tamponner les yeux.

Ally P.O.V.

"Oh mi dieu, qui était plus qu'excellent Austin," dis-je entre renifle. Il passa son bras autour de moi et m'a dit: «Merci Al, et je pense que c'est la chanson que je vais être performant pour la réception." J'ai d'abord semblé confus et demanda: «Nous n'avons même pas encore fixé de date, et comment pouvez-vous déjà penser à la réception?" Il secoua la tête et dit: «Oh Ally, que vais-je faire de toi? Je sais que nous n'avons pas fixé de date pour le moment, mais je suis en train de planifier à l'avance." J'ai ri, puis a commencé à chanter Amour Moi de Justin Bieber, "Aimez-moi, aimez-moi, dis moi que tu m'aimes. Trompe-moi, me tromper, oh combien vous me faites. Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi de dire que tu me manques ..." Mais quand je sur le point de la ceinture sur le reste Austin littéralement m'a embrassé et a dit, "tu me manques". Je lui ai claqué, "Merci? Je pense. Mais nous n'avons pas déplacé n'importe où." Il se mit à rire: "Vraiment? Je pensais que nous l'avons fait, je crois que c'était juste mon imagination." J'ai ri une fois de plus, puis redevint sérieux, «J'ai une date de mariage."

* * *

**Je ne possède pas ce qui vous rend belle. C'est par une sens. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Le P.O.V. d'Austin

"J'ai découvert ue date pour le mariage," Ally m'a dit tout d'un coup. Je la regardais, incrédule: «Vraiment, vous avez compris une date?" Elle hocha la tête, puis dit: «Mais je ne vais pas encore vous le dire." Je l'ai coupé en disant: «Pourquoi!" Elle secoua la tête, "Laissez-moi finir." "Ok," dis-je. Elle me remercia puis il dit: «J'ai une chanson que je veux vous montrer." «D'accord. Quelle est la chanson qui s'appelle:« J'ai demandé avec curiosité. Elle se dirigea vers le banc de piano en disant: «C'est ce qu'on appelle le changement et il montre toutes les conneries que nous avons vécu. Toutes ces conneries juste fait notre force!" J'ai ri et s'est assis à côté d'elle et lui dit: «Je vous écoute." Elle soupira, puis a commencé à jouer l'intro.

_«Et c'est un triste tableau_

_Le coup de grâce vous frappe,_

_Quelqu'un d'autre obtient ce que tu voulais à nouveau._

_Vous savez, c'est tout de même un autre temps et de lieu,_

_Répéter l'histoire et vous obtenez malade._

_Mais je crois en ce que vous faites,_

_Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le voir à travers._

_Parce que ces choses vont changer,_

_Pouvez-vous le sentir maintenant?_

_Ces murs qu'ils mettent en place pour nous retenir va tomber._

_C'est une révolution, le temps viendra,_

_Pour nous, pour finalement remporter._

_Nous allons chanter Alléluia!_

_Nous allons chanter Alléluia, oh._

_Donc, nous avons été hors numérotés, pillé, et maintenant acculé._

_Il est difficile de se battre quand le combat n'est pas équitable,_

_Nous obtenons plus fort maintenant_

_Trouvé des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé._

_Ils pourraient être plus grands mais nous sommes plus rapides et jamais peur._

_Vous pouvez à pied disent que nous n'avons pas besoin de cela,_

_Mais il ya quelque chose dans tes yeux dit que nous pouvons battre ça!_

_Parce que ces choses vont changer,_

_Pouvez-vous le sentir maintenant?_

_Ces murs qu'ils mettent en place pour nous retenir va tomber._

_C'est une révolution, le temps viendra,_

_Pour nous, pour finalement remporter._

_Nous allons chanter Alléluia!_

_Nous allons chanter Alléluia, oh._

_Ce soir, nous allons lever et descendre les genoux,_

_Se battre pour ce que nous avons travaillé pendant toutes ces années._

_La bataille fut longue,_

_C'est le combat de notre vie, mais nous allons tenir debout, CHAMPIONS ce soir._

_C'était la nuit les choses ont changé._

_Pouvez-vous le voir?_

_Ces murs qu'ils mettent en place pour nous retenir est tombé._

_C'est une révolution, jetez vos mains en l'air parce que nous ne céda_

_Nous allons chanter Alléluia!_

_Nous avons chanté Hallelujah._

_Alléluia! "_

Elle a continué à jouer jusqu'à ce que la outré, et je suis assis là abasourdi.

* * *

Le P.O.V d'Ally

"Bonjour? Terre à Austin," J'ai crié quand il n'a pas dit un mot au sujet de la chanson. Il secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de donner un sens où il se trouvait. Enfin, il revint à lui et dit: «Ally c'était génial! Tu vas me dire la date aujourd'hui?" Je lui ai claqué et a dit: "Austin! Sérieusement? C'est tout ce que vous pensiez quand je chantais?" "Oh Dieu ne Ally, je pensais que peut-être nous devrions combiner les deux et de le rendre purée et un duo," at-il dit, et je savais qu'il suçait à moi, et je déteste vraiment quand les gens font ça. "Austin arrêté de sucer jusqu'à moi! Oui, c'est une bonne idée pour les deux chansons combinés, mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire tout cela. Et puisque vous avez été pression sur moi dans la date, je dois maintenant penser aux couleurs de la robe, qui va être là, et la date ... " J'ai été coupé par Austin m'embrasser. "Als Désolé mais vous continué encore et encore," dit-il avec un regard d'excuse. J'ai secoué la tête, puis dit: «Je veux un mariage d'été, donc ça devrait être le 12 Juillet ou quelque chose comme ça." Il hocha la tête, puis dit: "Très bien et j'ai le meilleur homme, j'ai oublié de vous dire." Je le regardai et lui demanda: "Qui?" "Dez", at-il dit. "Est-ce qu'il pourra me souviens d'ici là», demandai-je. Il haussa les épaules: «Je ne sais pas, mais avec l'aide de Trish et moi-même, il se souviendra." Ma seule réponse a été: «Bonne et bien."

* * *

**Fin, revoir. Merci**


	7. Chapter 7

Le P.O.V. d'Austin

*** Flashback ***

Je sais ce que vous pensez probablement en ce moment, comment pourriez-vous ne pas écouter votre petite amie pendant qu'elle chantait! Eh bien, je pensais à propos du mariage et où il allait être. J'ai donc décidé de revenir sur terre quand Ally ne cessait de parler encore et encore, alors je l'ai embrassé avidement et lui dit: «Tu l'as fait à nouveau." Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, puis a grimpé s'écriant: «La date doit avoir Juillet 12!"

*** Flashback * Fin**

* * *

Juillet 12 est notre date de mariage bien alors. C'est totalement explosé là où je voulais avoir le mariage; damner je le voulais vraiment, à Chicago, mais si c'est dans son Sumer Juillet alors peut-être New York? "Hé Ally," j'ai commencé. Elle me regarda avec des yeux méfiants, "Oui Austin, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant?" J'ai ri et j'ai tenu mes mains en l'air: «Rien! Mais je pense que le mariage doit être quelque part hors de Miami." "Où est-il, at-elle demandé. Merde, elle vaut mieux ne pas se faire chier alors je l'ai dit dans un tout petit peu d'une voix haut perchée", New York. "Elle ne répondit pas au début, mais quand elle l'a fait répondre me semblait qu'elle criait, "NEW YORK! Comment diable allons-nous y arriver, les billets sont chers! "Merde, j'ai oublié les prix des billets, puis j'ai dit:« Euh, j'ai eu de l'argent, mais combien sont-ils? "Elle se tut un moment, puis dit, "Je ne sais probablement autour de * $ 245 par personne." Je la regardai d'un air stupéfait et dit: «Vraiment? C'est beaucoup pour un billet d'avion! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce pays? "Elle a ri," Austin, quand vous comprenez pourquoi il est si cher, vous pouvez vous dire le reste des Etats-Unis? "Je souris et ludique son fourré et dit:« Vous avez de la chance vous êtes chaud et ma copine. "Elle s'arrêta et me regarda:" Pourquoi? "" Parce que si vous n'étiez pas je ne serais pas capable de faire cela », dis-je. Quand elle me lança un regard confus, je l'ai attaquée, la plaqua au sol et l'embrassa. "Hé vous deux, prenez l'escalier, « Lester crié depuis le bureau. Oops, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait voir alors j'ai tiré Ally et chuchota: «Allons-y. »Elle hocha la tête, mais a demandé avec prudence, « Qui va prendre soin de Harry? "Juste si on les appelait Trish et Dez entré dans le magasin.

* * *

Trish P.O.V. (Ça va être un P.O.V. court)

"Hé" Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, car Austin m'a coupé demander: «Pouvez-vous regarder Harry? Ally et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose." Je ne comprenais pas alors j'ai regardé pour voir si Dez qu'il comprenait Austin, mais il cherchait à Austin comme il parlait français. "Qu'est-ce que vous n" J'ai arrêté et compris quand Austin clin d'œil à moi. "Nous aimerions prendre soin de Harry, tandis que vous deux faire tout ce que vous devez faire», dis-je. Dez m'a regardé et m'a demandé: «Pourquoi avons-nous besoin pour prendre soin de Harry?" Moi, Austin et Ally claquer la tête à l'unisson et j'ai parlé en disant: «Dez, je vais vous expliquer quand Harry n'est pas en coup de l'oreille." Il hocha simplement la tête sans doute encore à essayer de comprendre, j'ai poussé Ally et Austin sur la porte et dit, «Vous deux avez un grand temps anciens!" Mais quand je les ai poussé hors de la porte Ally chuchoté quelque chose à Austin et je l'ai vu hocher la tête.

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

Lorsque Trish nous a poussé à la porte murmurai-je à Austin si je pouvais demander à Trish d'être une demoiselle d'honneur, il hocha la tête alors j'ai couru à l'intérieur et a crié: «J'AI BESOIN DE TRISH vous demander quelque chose!" Quand elle est venue vers moi, elle m'a demandé: "Oui?" "Est-ce que l'une de mes demoiselle d'honneur pour le mariage», demandai-je. Elle poussa un cri aigu et dit: "Of Course! Mais quand est-il?" "Juillet 12, mais sa à New York et je sais qu'il veut Austin à Chicago," dis-je. Quand elle me lança un regard confus, j'ai simplement dit, "Sa Austin Je ne sais pas à propos de lui. Et les choses qu'il fait." Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire, mais alors dit: «Eh bien, j'aime être une demoiselle d'honneur, mais vous devez y aller avant Austin oublie ce qu'il veut faire." Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Austin debout à l'intérieur de la porte, "Merde! Merci encore Trish!" J'ai couru dehors à Austin et nous sommes partis à l'endroit où il voulait aller.

* * *

**désolé pour toutes les erreurs dans mon français.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dez de P.O.V.

Homme, je souhaite vraiment que je n'ai pas perdu ma mémoire comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de passer par toutes ces cartes de correspondance que Trish m'a donné de se rappeler Austin fille-pas fiancé, alors maintenant je suis là avec Trish qui me teste après avoir lu tous les notecards. "Bon, je Thuin je l'ai maintenant," je l'ai dit un peu bruyant à Trish qui avait couvert ses oreilles. "Eh bien, si vous pensez que vous l'avez obtenu laissez-moi entendre," dit-elle d'une voix wiht J'ai névé entendu auparavant. Je déglutis et dit: "Allyson Marie Dawson est votre meilleur ami et petite amie d'Austin, mais maintenant fiancée Ally écrit des chansons d'Austin et il les exécute; Moi et Austin utilisée Double Take, qui est l'une des chansons de Ally et lui fit une sensation du jour au lendemain Internet. Ally nous a toujours dit de ne jamais toucher son livre, mais nous avons toujours fait. Sa ligne de tous les temps est célèbre, "NE TOUCHEZ PAS MON LIVRE!" En outre, Austin aidé Ally surmonter son trac en feignant ne pas avoir la voix et Ally ont dû jouer devant des gens. " Quand j'ai fini Trish me regardait avec des yeux de biche de large, elle secoua la tête et se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dormait pas, finalement, elle a dit: «Dez, je ne vous ai dit la première partie, je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'd'autres choses. L'enfer, je ne savais pas qu'Austin truquée sans voix! " Je gardai le silence, puis je souffle en disant: «Est-ce que cela signifie?" "Oui, vous avez votre mémoire, je pense," dit-elle. Puis elle a dit une autre question: «Quel est le nom du fils d'Ally?" J'ai répondu rapidement: "Son nom est Harry. Elle lui donna le nom de Harry parce qu'elle aime Harry Styles et une direction." Dès que je l'ai dit Direction Austin et Ally est venu main dans la main. "Austin, Ally, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles pour vous,» dit Trish.

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

Pas plus de 2 minutes après moi et marche Austin dans le Sonique Boom, Tirs est venu courir vers nous en disant bien fait crier: «Je dois te dire quelque chose! ET C'EST AINSI DE BONNES NOUVELLES!" J'ai regardé Austin, qui regardait d'un air absent Trish. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Trish? Vous et Dez se marier aussi? Ou êtes-vous enceinte», demandai-je avec un peu d'excitation dans la voix. Elle secoua la tête: «Non, mais ce serait cool. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dez a obtenu sa mémoire!" J'ai dû aller à l'une des chaises et asseyez-vous. " Sacré merde. Comment savez-vous qu'il a sa mémoire en arrière," j'ai demandé avec curiosité. Dez est venu vers moi et m'a dit, "Allyson Marie Dawson, votre meilleur ami est Trish et vous êtes aussi la petite amie d'Austin et maintenant fiancée. Vous écrire des chansons d'Austin et il les exécute. Moi et Austin utilisée Double Take, qui a été l'un de vos chansons et utilisé pour rendre Austin une sensation du jour au lendemain. Vous nous a toujours dit de ne jamais toucher VOTRE LIVRE SONG, mais nous avons toujours fait, juste pour voir ce que vous faites pour nous. Vous êtes fameuse ligne est, "NE TOUCHEZ PAS MON LIVRE! "Et Austin vous a aidé à venir sur votre trac par lui semblant ne pas avoir voix si vous avez eu à jouer devant des gens." Je regardai stupéfait de lui et regarda Trish. «Est-ce qu'il portait quelque chose ou est-ce qu'il me souviens», demandai-je. Dez a ri et a dit, "Ally, j'étais là quand Austin était encore assommé. Vous avez pleuré sur moi parce que vous aviez peur qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Vos mots exacts étaient:" Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui! "Je me souviens tout et à l'hôpital quand je me suis réveillé, je ne sais pas ce dont je parlais, mais qui était tellement pas moi! Cette nana qui j'ai dit est ex petite amie d'Austin qui il a daté pour que 3 jours. " J'ai regardé avec incrédulité et resta sans voix pendant un moment. Enfin J'ai hoché la tête, "Wow Dez, vous avez votre mémoire C'est bien; Austin et vous ne datait que cette fille pendant 3 jours?" Austin avait l'air innocent, mais a donné Dez un regard mauvais avant de dire: "Ouais, elle était un dit totale qui voulait seulement avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi." Merde, qui aurait des filles pensée voulu utiliser Austin comme un jouet sexuel. «Je suis désolé Austin, mais en changeant mon point de vue sur Dez... Comment avez-vous obtenu votre mémoire:« J'ai demandé d'essayer de ne pas paraître stupide. Dez a ri et a dit, "Ally, vous sont horribles à montrer vos émotions." «Merde. Il va mon rêve d'être une actrice," dis-je avec un peu d'humour dans ma voix. Tout le monde se mit à rire, puis je suis devenu sérieux ", Austin, et si nous nous sommes déplacés jusqu'à la date du mariage?" Austin m'a regardé et m'a demandé: «Comment allons-nous le faire C'est Avril 20 (A / N: C'est le jour de silence pour les droits des homosexuels)? Et tout prêtre veut épouser un couple maintenant right" J'ai claqué Austin et dit: «Non imbécile Il ne serait pas en Avril, il serait Juin 2 (A / N: C'est juste mon anniversaire!). Ou dans le courant de Juin" Tout le monde m'a regardé comme si je parlais allemand et en même temps, a dit: «Qu'est-ce? POURQUOI juin son MÊME PAS ENCORE CHAUD!" J'ai commencé à pleurer et dit: «Très bien! Nous resterons en Juillet! Happy No?" Après avoir dit que j'ai couru à la salle de pratique et a claqué la porte, mais avant j'ai claqué la porte, j'ai dit: «Ne pensez pas à me suivre dans la salle de pratique!"

* * *

Austin P.O.V.

"Ne pensez pas à me suivre dans la salle de pratique, « ce que nous avons entendu de Ally. "Merde Austin, tu as vraiment énervé lui," Trish et Dez tant dit. Je secouai la tête: «Non nous avons tous fait son ras le bol." Ils m'ont regardé et m'a demandé: «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" "Eh bien, quand nous avons tous cassé sur elle et lui dit qu'il ne fera pas chaud encore," dis-je. "Austin ce n'était pas cela," a déclaré Trish. Je regardais dumbfoundly à elle, "Quoi?" Trish secoua la tête et dit: «Vous avez dit, et je cite:« Comment allons-nous faire cela? C'est Avril 20 et aucun prêtre veut épouser un righ couple maintenant. Après qu'elle l'a expliqué, nous avons cassé, mais vous principalement la cause. " Oh, merde, je l'ai fait début. "Euh si je devrais aller là-bas et nous excusons," j'ai demandé bêtement. Les deux Dez et Trish dit dans le même temps, "OUI VOUS L'IDIOT!" Je suis donc allé à l'étage mais il s'est arrêté quand j'ai entendu une chanson chantée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! Je sur Retour! :) **

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

Oi! Je ne peux pas croire Austin dirais quelque chose comme ça! Eh bien, pour obtenir mon esprit hors de ce que j'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson et si l'un d'eux l'entendre, il faut connaître son sujet.

_**(1)**"Si quelqu'un demande,_

_Je leur dirai que nous avons tous deux évolué._

_Quand les gens regardent tous,_

_Je vais faire comme si je ne les entends parler._

_Chaque fois que je te vois,_

_Je vais ravaler ma fierté_

_Et me mordre la langue._

_Imaginez que je suis d'accord avec tout cela,_

_Agir comme s'il n'y avait rien de mal._

_Est-il plus encore?_

_Puis-je peut ouvrir les yeux?_

_Est-ce aussi dur que ça devient?_

_Est-ce ce que l'on ressent vraiment pleurer_

_Pleurer._

_Si quelqu'un demande,_

_Je vais leur dire que nous a juste grandi à part .._

_Ouais, je m'en moque_

_S'ils croyez-moi ou pas?_

_Chaque fois que je me sens_

_Votre mémoire me brise le coeur,_

_Je vais faire comme si je suis d'accord avec tout_

_Agissez comme il n'y a rien qui cloche._

_Est-il plus encore?_

_Puis-je peut ouvrir les yeux?_

_Est-ce aussi dur que ça devient?_

_Est-ce ce que l'on ressent vraiment pleuré_

_Pleurer._

_Je parle en rond,_

_Je suis couché, ils le savent._

_Pourquoi ne pas juste tout ce parti?_

_Est-il plus encore?_

_Puis-je peut ouvrir les yeux?_

_Est-ce aussi dur que ça devient?_

_Est-ce ce que l'on ressent vraiment pleurer_

_Pleurer._

_Pleurer. "_

Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai vu Austin là avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Il ferma sa bouche et dit, "Ally Merde, pourquoi as-tu écrit cette chanson?" Parce que tu as insulté mon idée, je pensais mais j'ai dit: "Il vient à moi." "Oh. Je pensais que c'était parce que moi, Trish et Dez," dit-il avec un sourire sur son visage. Je lui ai claqué et dit: «C'est à cause de vous trois! Vous les gars m'a insulté et mon idée! Je voulais seulement la date à être déplacé vers Juin parce que je croyais que tu m'aimais!" Ceci lui a fait taire alors dit, "Ally, je t'aime. Mais Juin est un peu trop tôt, il n'est même pas encore été." Ce commentaire m'a rendu encore plus énervé, "JUIN EST Flippe ÉTÉ 26 juin est le début d'FLIPPNG ÉTÉ SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS MARIÉS EN JUIN, très bien avec moi! Nous nous en tiendrons à juillet!" Et avec ce que Austin est tombé en panne, "Ally, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour que tout soit parfait. Et avec Juillet, il me donne le temps de faire les choses réglées." Je soufflai de l'air et dit: "Très bien. Faites tout ce que vous devez faire, avec quoi que ce soit." Après avoir dit qu'Austin est venu vers moi; essayer de m'embrasser. Mais je me suis tourné et il a obtenu ma joue, quand je l'ai fait il m'a regardé et m'a demandé: «Êtes-vous d'accord?" J'ai soupiré et dit: «Après-tout, Vous me passer, Vous penseriez Que Je Serais Vous méprisez, MAIS à la fin, je veux te remercier, Parce Que Tu M'as Fait d'Autant en plus fort." "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire," at-il demandé. Je n'ai rien dit au début, puis dit: «Cela veut dire:« Après tout ce que vous me passer tu crois que je te méprise, mais à la fin, je veux te remercier, parce que ça m'a fait encore plus fort. "» ( A / N: Ceste du fort de Christina R. Non Copywrite prévu). Il se tenait là abasourdi: «Oh, mon je suis désolé Als. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter comme ça C'était grossier et immature de ma part.». Je soupirai et la renifla, Austin a mis son bras autour de moi et dit: «Oh, s'il vous plaît hun ne pleure pas." J'ai mis ma tête sur son épaule et lui dit: "j'ai craqué sur vous les gars, et je suis désolé C'est juste avec Harry et cette merde est de faire mon vertige.». Il serra mes épaules et j'ai simplement pleuré jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu crier Harry, "MAMAN! Trishy tante et l'oncle Dez en train de détruire la boutique!" J'ai pris à courir en disant: "Merde!" Mais juste avant, j'ai laissé un a donné un baiser Austin et lui dit merci.

* * *

Dez de P.O.V.

"Ooh! Qu'est-ce que ce truc faire, si je mets cet harmonica sur elle," je me suis demandé. J'ai touché la trompette ou ce qui était appelé et j'ai obtenu l'harmonica, mais dès que je vais mettre de l'harmonica sur elle, Trish est venu et a dit: «Dez, que faites-vous Vous savez que vous êtes suppose de mettre l'? Harmonica dans la trompette! " Elle m'a donné de l'harmonica et je l'ai mis dans la trompette et fait exploser. Tout d'un coup je vois les choses étant jetée autour de L'harmonica Est soufflé à partir de une grande chose, il suffit alors Harry a crié: «MOM TANTE Trishy ET ONCLE DEZ détruisent les MAGASIN!" Quand Harry a dit que je ressemblais plus à Trish qui avait viré au rouge brillant, mais elle m'a vu et a dit, "Dez ne démarre pas Vous avez été appelé mon oncle; Juste être heureux, nous n'avons pas été appelés Grand-père et grand-mère" En ce moment, Ally est arrivé en courant en criant: «Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!" Moi, être étrange semblant d'agir muet, "Quoi? Nous ne faisons pas n'importe quoi." Elle me frappa en disant: «Ne pas agir tous innocents. Je sais que vous avez votre mémoire, moi aussi, savoir que vous avez fait quelque chose de stupide à faire tous ces instruments volé!" Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas agi muet au lieu J'ai couru pour ma vie tombe ainsi depuis que j'ai oublié de lacer mes chaussures. "Merde," Je maudissais dans mon esprit. Ally se mit à rire, puis redevint sérieux: «Wow, c'est tout ce que je dois dire à ce sujet. Mais Trish pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me dire ce qui s'est passé." J'ai vu des choses multiples traverser Trish face de plaisir, à la tristesse, à oh merde ; espace de quelques secondes. "Umm .. eh bien Dez et moi,. Surtout c'était l'idée de Dez, mais je lui ai donné une suggestion stupide Mais il a été« jouer »à la trompette et ouais.. Je suppose qu'il est sorti de la main», a déclaré Trish avec un regard d'excuse sur son visage.

* * *

**1. Je ne ****possèdent pas le chason Pleurer, qui est par Glee et Kelly Clarkson. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède pas la chanson Better Days, qui est par la Goo Goo Dolls!**

* * *

P.O.V. d'Austin

Putain de merde, ce qui se Ally si longtemps? Je veux dire yeh Dez et Trish se brisent plus de choses ces derniers temps mais c'est juste parce qu'ils sont datant uns des autres. "Ally? Tout va bien là-bas», j'ai crié vers le bas de la salle. J'ai entendu crier Ally, "Ouais, juste de trouver ce qui s'est passé." «D'accord, mais dépêchez j'ai une petite surprise pour vous," j'ai dit. Ha, qui devrait rendre hâte d'allié mais que dois-je faire pour la surprise ... Une autre chanson, qui exprime mon amour, peut-être peut-être les Goo Goo Dolls? Merde, je vais devoir le retirer et dire Ally ce n'est pas un original puisque je ne peux pas vraiment écrire des chansons bien. En ce moment, j'ai entendu des pas et j'ai vu Ally debout dans l'embrasure. "J'ai crié:« Je suis venue jusqu'à Austin! Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, "Ally a demandé avec un regard concered. "Euh pas vraiment, je pensais à quelque chose,» admis-je bêtement. Juste dès qu'elle allait dire quelque chose je l'ai coupé en disant: «Je veux te chanter une reprise d'une chanson Goo Goo Dolls." Elle sourit et dit: "D'accord." Je suis allé par le piano, assis, reposé mes doigts sur les touches et j'ai commencé à jouer,

"Et vous me demandez ce que je veux cette année  
Et j'essaie de faire ce genre et effacer  
Juste une chance que nous trouverons peut-être des jours meilleurs  
Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de boîtes enveloppées dans des chaînes  
Et le désir et l'amour et des choses vides  
Juste une chance que nous trouverons peut-être des jours meilleurs

Alors, prenez ces paroles  
Et chanter à haute voix  
Parce que tout le monde est pardonné maintenant  
Parce que ce soir c'est la nuit, le monde recommence

Et c'est un endroit simple où nous pourrions vivre  
Et quelque chose que vous pouvez donner  
Et c'est la foi et la confiance et la paix alors que nous sommes vivants  
Et un pauvre enfant qui a sauvé le monde  
Et il ya 10 millions de plus qui pourrait probablement  
Si nous avons tous arrêté et a dit une prière pour eux

Alors, prenez ces paroles  
Et chanter à haute voix  
Parce que tout le monde est pardonné maintenant  
Parce que ce soir c'est la nuit, le monde recommence

Je souhaite que tout le monde aimait ce soir  
Et en quelque sorte mettre fin à cette lutte sans fin  
Juste une chance que nous trouverons peut-être des jours meilleurs

Alors, prenez ces paroles  
Et chanter à haute voix  
Parce que tout le monde est pardonné maintenant  
Parce que ce soir c'est la nuit, le monde recommence  
Parce que ce soir c'est la nuit, le monde recommence ".

"Putain de merde Austin! Qui. Est. Stupéfiant! Si les Goo Goo Dolls ont entendu ça, ils renversent," Ally m'a dit après que je suis fait. J'ai souri et je lui serrai doucement, «Aww remercie hun. Ce n'était pas si bon, mais si vous pensez que c'était bien cela signifie que tout un tas de moi." Ally rougit et dit: «Je veux dire tous les mots aussi." Nous nous sommes assis là pendant un moment et après ce qui semblait être une longue période Ally cul demandé, "Austin, je t'aime;? Vous ne savez ce droit» Je la regardais et j'ai répondu avec un regard sérieux sur le visage, "Ally, Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Quel est le problème?" Elle soupira et dit, "Je veux juste de se marier plus tôt que plus tard." «Je sais hun, je le fais aussi, mais comment allons-nous expliquer cela à Trish et Dez? Ils cherchaient foward à un joli mariage chaud», dis-je. Elle était silencieux pendant un moment puis dit: «S'ils veulent un mariage chaleureux, nous aurons le mariage Juin 30. Enfer, il pourrait être chaud en mai ainsi à cause de ce réchauffement fricking!" J'ai ri et j'ai dit: «Certes le temps a été si stupide tordu. Tout d'abord son, * 80 pour quoi? 8 jours? Ensuite, il remonte à la 60 et 70 pour le reste de la Mars! Qu'est-ce qui est avec qui?" Elle se mit à rire à cette remarque: «Oh Austin, vous êtes un tel dork Mais c'est pour cela que Je t'aime;! Vous me soutenir et c'est tout ce que je demande." J'ai souri et dit: «Merci Ally." Quand je dis qu'elle m'a embrassé et je baiser, mais je me suis cassé le baiser après même pas 30 secondes. Ignorant son visage confus J'ai dit: «Je veux que le mariage en mai."

* * *

*** Le temps ici à Chicago en Mars a été un gâchis! Donc, fondamentalement, je vous ai donné le rapport alors! Tehe. Paix et se souvenir d'examiner s'il vous plaît. **


End file.
